


Daisy's Suit

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort Food, Cousy Fest 2k17, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Grilled Cheese, Mission Related, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy wears a 3-piece suit for a mission, and discovers Phil really likes her in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Bonus fic written for the Cousy Fest 2k17 Day 6 - for the prompt 'Crossdressing'.

"What d'you think?" Daisy asks rather nervously walking into the office where Phil, Mack, and Elena are waiting for her.

Mack's eyes go wide, Elena grins, and Phil – well, she can read vibrations, which helps her read people's moods, and his vibrations are saying he's very happy indeed.

"You look magnifico," Elena says, walking over to inspect Daisy's outfit more closely. 

She snorts at her friend. "Do I look convincing?"

Elena gives her a wicked grin. "If I wasn't already with Turtle Man – " she says, and blows her a kiss, which makes Daisy blush for some reason she can't quite figure out – it's not like she's never dated women in the past.

"Mack?" she asks.

He gives her a big, slow grin. "If I didn't know you're a woman, I'd be fooled," he says.

She grins back, then turns to Phil and raises an enquiring eyebrow. 

"You – " he starts, then stops because his voice sounds strangled. He clears his throat, gives her a strained smile, then says, "You look the part." 

Daisy sees Elena rolling her eyes and bites back a grin. Phil's words might sound neutral, but his vibrations are telling a wildly different story, and if they were alone, she'd probably tease him about it, but since they're not she decides to spare his blushes. _Later, though,_ she thinks.

She nods at him. "Good enough," she says. "Let's get this show on the road."

Elena leads the others out, and Daisy takes a moment to straighten her neck tie, then unbuttons the suit jacket. She's not going to lie, she's surprised by how she good she feels in a man's 3 piece suit, button down shirt and tie – she's not sure if it's just the outfit, or if it's Phil's reaction to her wearing the outfit, but she feels pretty sexy. Which is not what this mission calls for, of course, but feeling sexy gives her more confidence about what she's got to do, so she'll take it.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy's just got back to her bunk after the successful mission and is about to change and shower when there's a knock on her door. She frowns, wondering who it could be: she hasn't seen anything of Phil, Elena, or Mack since they came back because she was busy with the debrief the Director had demanded, and that, plus a discussion of what would happen next, had taken almost an hour.

She's somehow not surprised, though, when she finds Phil on the other side of the door. He's carrying a tray of food, and she can smell grilled cheese and soup, and she gives him a grateful smile, then steps back and gestures him in.

"You're very sweet," she tells him, and he shakes his head. 

"I figured you'd be hungry, but I also figured you wouldn't have done anything about eating yet."

She shakes her own head. "No. I was just gonna grab a shower and change."

"I'll leave this here, then," he says, setting the tray down on top of the chest of her belongings that's at the foot of her bed.

"You could stay with me," she suggests, and when he frowns, she adds, "I want to eat that while it's hot, so showering and changing can happen after."

"I don't want to be in your way," he says, and she refrains from rolling her eyes.

"You won't be. Stay. Please," she adds softly when he still looks uncertain.

"Okay."

She sits on the end of the bed and pulls the tray onto her lap, and after a moment he sits crosslegged on the floor facing her, and she frowns down at him before picking up a triangle of grilled cheese and dipping it in the delicious smelling tomato and herb soup.

"You could sit on my bed, Phil," she suggests. "It's way more comfy than the floor."

He shrugs. "I didn't want to – " 

"Phil." She cuts off whatever nonsense he's about to utter, and after a moment he gets to his feet and crosses the room to sit alongside her on the bed. 

This close she can feel the tension in him and she wonders if it has anything to do with the way he'd reacted to the sight of her undercover clothes earlier. She decides to find out, but she's not going to just jump in and ask – she'd probably frighten him off – so she makes a comment about her just-completed mission, and he soon relaxes as they talk shop while she eats.

"I'm not sure Jemma'd approve of you bringing me chocolate ice cream," Daisy observes as she licks the last of it from her spoon. "At least, she probably wouldn't approve you'd brought me so much."

She glances sideways at him as she speaks: he looks flushed, and she sees him shift awkwardly – exactly as if he's suffering from a hard-on that's making it awkward for him to sit comfortably. She hides a smile, sets the bowl on the tray, and puts it aside, then nudges Phil's shoulder with her own.

"Thanks, Phil, you're the best."

He blushes, then shakes his head. "It was nothing," he says softly. "You deserve to have someone to take care of you."

"You do a very good job of that, Phil," she tells him seriously. "I appreciate it." She slacks her tie, then unfastens the top button of her shirt. "You know, I'm thinking of wearing this regularly."

His eyes go wide and she feels his vibrations 'spike', and she smirks at him. 

"What do you think, Phil?"

"I – uh – that is – um. What?"

Daisy laughs softly, then grabs his shoulders and leans in, her mouth hovering over his. "Admit it, Phil, you really like me in the suit. _Like_ -like."

"Oh god," he mutters. "I'm so sorry, Daisy, I – "

"Why're you sorry?" she demands, pulling back so she can see his face properly.

"Because it's not fair of me to think of you like that." His tone's so earnest and his demeanour so sincere that she hardly knows what to do with it, then she realises and leans back in to press her lips firmly against his.

"I like you thinking of me like that," she whispers, her lips still against his.

She hears him swallow, and angles her head a bit, and he presses his mouth back against hers this time. The kiss quickly becomes urgent and she can't help shifting so she's straddling his lap, and she can feel the heat at her core as easily as she can feel his erection beneath the fabric of his own suit pants.

"Tell me you want me, Phil," she whispers.

"Oh God, Daisy, I want you _so_ much," he mutters.

"That's good, Phil, 'cos I want you, too." She eases his suit jacket off his shoulders, and he helps her to slide it off between frantic nipping kisses that make his vibrations buzz, which makes her own buzz too. She sheds her own jacket, then loosens her tie, leaving it under her collar but with the two ends hanging down on either side. He helps her out of the vest, then unbuttons her shirt and slides his hands inside to cup her breasts, and she moans into his mouth in pure pleasure.

"Daisy. Daisy. Please can I – "

He breaks off with a gasp as she tweaks a nipple having got his shirt undone without him apparently noticing. 

"What do you want, Phil?" she asks.

"Oh god. I want to fuck you," he moans. "Like this."

"With most of our clothes on, you mean?"

"Please." He's begging, and she never knew before that someone begging to fuck her could be so sexy, not that anyone really has begged her before – not like this, anyway.

"Okay." She slides off his lap and gets his shoes and socks off, then removes her own, before they settle in the middle of the bed, with Daisy on her back, her pants and panties pulled down to her knees. Phil's unfastened his pants and eased his cock free, and is now rubbing the head up and down her slick sex in the most maddening manner. She's a bit surprised he hasn't already taken the plunge, so to speak, and she grabs his upper arms and squeezes until he looks up.

"C'mon Phil," she says a little impatiently. "Fuck me already."

He gives a sharp nod, then eases his cock into her, and she finds herself appreciating the slow speed at which he moves because his cock's bigger than she realised, and her walls have to stretch to accommodate his girth.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers when he finally stops pushing in.

"You okay?" he asks, sounding worried, she thinks.

"Yeah." She flexes her inner muscles along the length of his hard flesh and he groans loudly, mutters "Fuck", then begins to withdraw. He pauses with just the head of his cock still inside her, then pushes back in again, and she feels a sharp jolt of pleasure as he begins to thrust repeatedly.

Afterwards they peel themselves out of their clothes, then share a shower which involves more kissing and touching than Daisy's used to – although she enjoys it – before they snuggle up together in her bed.

"So, you're in favour of me wearing the suit again?" she asks, and is amused when he blushes.

"Yeah, I think I am."

She smirks. "Good. Although, I've got to admit Phil, any time I wear it in the future, I shall be thinking about you fucking me in it."

He chokes a bit, then laughs. "Maybe you'd better only wear it in private, then?" he suggests. "I'd hate for you to get distracted in the middle of an op."

"Good plan," she says, then smothers a yawn with a mumbled apology.

He nuzzles the side of her neck. "Go to sleep if you want to," he says. 

"Are you staying?"

"If that's okay with you?"

"It's very okay," she assures him, and he smiles softly.

"Then I will."

"Good." She gives him a soft kiss, then allows her eyes to close, and within moments she can feel herself drifting into sleep, Phil's arms wrapped around her, and their legs entangled. "Very good."

She barely hears him whisper "Goodnight Daisy" before sleep claims her.


End file.
